sayin ninja
by roagemage251
Summary: Not good at summeries
1. Chapter 1

YOU'VE GOT IT NARUTO, YOUR ALMOST THERE! screamed Minato in excitement. Your insane dad. said a tired Naruto. This is basic training in me and your mothers famalys. said Minato. Speaking of that,why do we have tails and no one else have theam? asked Naruto. It's our bloodline limit Naruto. said Minato AND NARUTO, IT'S TIME TO EAT. said kushina before walking back inside. Minato and Naruto looked at each other and grind wildly. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! they screamed as they ran inside and sat down with forks and knives in there hands. Kushina put huge plates in front of them and sat down.(20 minutes later) there were mountains of plates by them. That was delishes mom. said Naruto as he was patting his stomach in happiness. Thank you Naruto, i'm glad you liked it. said Kushina. Time to go to bed so you can be ready for the academy in the morning. said Minato. Yes sir, but i got a question,what do you think i'd look like with blond hair and blue eyes? wondered Naruto. How did that pop into your head? asked Kushina. I ad a dream that my hair turned yellow,my eyes turned blue,and my chakra turned Naruto before seeing his mom and dad looking at each other in are you looking at each other like that? he asked in fear. It's ok Naruto, just go to bed. said Minato calmly. (next morning) Naruto got dressed in blue jeans that are ripped at the knees, a black shirt with a red fox head on it,a black hoodie,socks,and white sneakers with red streaks on them,thean he put on his shades. He grabbed his phone and left.(its gonna have some modern things to it) Naruto got to the academy quickly. I'm guessing your Naruto Uzumaki-Namakazi. said Iruka. what of it civie? asked Naruto. I'll have you know that i'm a chunin with high jonin level strength and mind set. he said. Wow,good for you,i'm an academy student with kage level power and controll, i think i just won bitch. said Naruto before he started walking up a tree while texting Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. I can tell he's gonna be Iruka before going to set up the classroom. Hey N. said Shikamaru. sup lazy Naruto. sup fox boy. said Sauske while smirking. sup emo king. said Naruto while commenting on a text from Hinata. Who the hell are you texting Naruto? asked Sauske. I'm texting Hinata,Ino, and Tenten and now Sakura joined the people i'm Naruto. You really are stupi to talk to your fangirls Sauske. It calms them down to were there not crazy and tryin to capture and rape me. said Naruto. They all shivered at the memory of the great chase


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or dbz, they belong to there respective creators.

by the way if anyone thinks that Masashi Kishimoto is ruining Naruto thean tell me in a review.

human talk

_human thaught_

**demon/summon speech**

_** demon/summon**__ speech_

jutsu,notes and text messages

(7 years later) Team 7 will Naruto Uzumaki-Namakazi, Sauske Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, your jonin sensei is Kushina Uzumaki-Namakazi. said Iruka. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga,Kiba Inuzuka,and Shino Abureme,your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. he said before the door opened and a red eyed woman walked in. I'm hear for team said. R-r-r-right hear Kurenai s-s-sensei. said Hinata. Hinata calm down,we'll still see each other and plus she can help you alot more thean i can. said Naruto. I never thought i'd see the day a Namakazi would say those words. said Kurenai. Yea well don't get used to it because it will be rare that i praise those that's not in my clan. said Naruto. Kushina walked into the classroom and smirked. team 7 go to the roof. she said before she used body flicker.Sauske and Sakura, grab my shoulders. said Naruto. They did as told and held on to his shoulders and he used lightning thunder god jutsu. Show off. said Kiba as he got up to leave with his teammates. (the roof) What now? asked Sakura. Well,usually we'd introduce ourselves but you three already now each other so we'll just get to another subject yo... Kushina was interrupted by narutos phone saying "Your girlfriend has sent you a message,reply to it to save your skin" Naruto paled at that,he pulled out his phone and read text said six words.There is a second genin exams. Naruto thanked her and put his phone away. What did it say? asked Sakura. That there's a second genin exams. said Naruto. Damn, i wanted to tell y' Kushina silently cursing Hinata.(with Hinata)Hinata smirked and started laughing lightly thean it got louder until she was laughing like a maniac. i think i stole thunder. said an insane Hinata.

there you have it.

i'm trying to make Hinata,Sauske,and Sakura

ooc. if you think i should make Naruto kill Danzo review yes if you think he should stay alive type no.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,it's rougemage251 and i've got another chapter for you and if you haven't read Narutos darkness then i will tell you now it was darksun82 who pm'd a wake up call/ slap to the face to me giving me inspiration and will power to keep these stories up and kicking.

Goku, read the disclaimer or i'll burn your feast to a crisp.

Goku: rougemage251 doesn't own or claim to own Naruto or dragon ballz in anyway shape or form, he only owns this idea and any characters,jutsus,taijutsu styles,kenjutsu styles, and chi attacks that he made up himself.

Me:good boy,now go eat your feast.

Goku:FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD

Me:START THE FIC!

...

(1 week later) you will be going on a C rank mission Minato who was wearing his hokage outfit with Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting at his left and his advisers at his to hokage-sama? asked Kushina being all business right now because she really doesn't want to hear a peep out of Minatos advisers any time soon since last time.( I am **NOT** doing a flashback,all you need to know is that she came running in happily and Minatos advisers were stick in the mud nut jobs and i really can not write that since it is not in my nature to be able to even try writing it.)

You will be protecting a bridge builder while he finishes his bridge. said Minato as he gave documents to his wife to read but that was a mistake as she looked at him worriedly after skimming through the details of the mission. H-h-hokage-sama, are you sure this is safe? asked Kushina worry evident in her posture,eyes,and and voice. Minato then remembered why she would be worried about this mission and had a look of understanding.

I assure you,this is the safest C rank mission we have. he said to reassure his wife that Naruto was strong enough to handle himself without actually saying it. Danzo walked in and he looked right at Naruto and smiled a brotherly smile that got a confident smirk from Naruto. I see you have gotten stronger since i last trained you Naruto. said Danzo in a cocky tone. Yes sir , i am almost as strong as Dragon is right now. said Naruto.

Naruto ducked under a punch by Danzo. HAHAHAHAHA! So you actually know you supposed to doge now?FINALLY,i've been tryin to get that through your thick skull for years! said Danzo with a crazed but strangely proud look in his eyes.

Naruto grind like a mad man at the way Danzo praised him in his own way. Time to get ready for the mission. said Kushina before a drunk guy came stumblin into the room. This is the team of ninja that are supposed to protect me there... He was suddenly quiet when he felt some very powerful KI(Killer intent) pointed strait at him thats originating from Naruto and he thought saw Narutos eyes flash red for a minute. What was that you sayin? asked Naruto with a fake smile on his face.

N-n-n-nothing important. said Tazuna in fear. Thats what i thought. said Naruto as the KI lowered until it was nonexistent. Danzo nodded in approval at what he just saw happen._ He deserves a new weapon that would suit him well. I know,i'll give him the flaming fox swords that he felt a connection to._ thought Danzo before leaving to go to his personal armory.

_Well...that was defiantly interesting. _thought Sakura and Sauske knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing as each other. Naruto,Sauske,Sakura,Kushina,and Tazuna all left for the northern gate.(at the gate) Hello Naruto. said Danzo while leaning on the gate and holding a package.(for those of you with sick minds you would not be able to get on Gokus yellow cloud the Nimbus.)

Hello Danzo-sensei,what brings you here? asked Naruto curiously. i brought you a present as congratulations on gettin a C rank mission faster then even Sarutobi Danzo with a genuine smile plastered to his face. He handed Naruto the packages and he opened them and seen two katanas with red hilts and the blades are made of chakra conductive mettle and there are fox heads at the top of the hilts.

Are these what i think they are? asked Naruto in hope. yes they are,there the flaming fox swords,and there all yours. said Danzo before dissapering. _I can't believe the dobe got swords like that and i didn't,i'm an Uchiha, an elite,i need those swords to...AVENGE MY CLAN! _Sauske mentally seethed. He appeared infront of Naruto and held his hands out impatiently.

Give those here dobe,only an Uchiha deserves to wield those swords. said Sauske. Naruto put the swords in there sheaths at his sides and started walking away towards Tazuna. Show us the way to your home town . Said Naruto in a calm collected voice with his eyes closed. Of coarse i will. said Tazuna.

After an hour of walking Naruto noticed that there was a puddle when it hasn't rained in weeks so he subtly let everyone know about it so they kept walking. the demon bros rise out of the water and dashed at Kushina and covered her waist in there chain,pulled and watched as she was ripped to /KUSHINA-SENSEI! screamed Naruto,Sauske,and Sakura. One down,four to go. Said one of the demon bros.

Sakura and Sauske froze up unlike Naruto who in anger pulled out his flaming fox swords and dashed at the rouge mist started attacking wildly making sure they could only defend themselves and not attack. Naruto seallessly made three shadow clones,two of them defended sauske,Sakura,and Tazuna while the third one created a Chidori and dashed to the demon bros and stabbed it into one of there hearts killing him ! screamed the other demon bro Gozu. Don't worry,you will join your brother soon,IN HELL! screamed Naruto before stabbing him in the gut and poring fire chakra into the blade and chuckling darkly at the missing ninjas screams of pain.

When he was dead Naruto came to his senses and dropped his looked at his hands like he could see the faces of the two missing ninja he just killed on them. Naruto felt someone put there hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Naruto looked up and seen his mom staring sadly at ,this does not make you a monster,it only makes you a monster if you enjoy killing. said kushina getting a small nod from Naruto but could tell it was forced.

(three days later)

Naruto was finally returning to his normalself when all of a sudden he knocked everyone down to the ground and watched as a cleaver like sword sword embedded into a tree. He saw a man appear on the hilt. Kushina got up and unsheathed her sword ready for a fight but then a person wearing a anbu mask appeared and pulled out...a pen and notepad? Hello, i'm Haku and i'm a huge fuckin fan of yours! said the girl holding out the pen and notepad.

Kushina was surprised and then looked to see Zabuza holding his face in his hand,looking annoyed as all hell. This your kid Zabuza? asked Kushina. Yes she is,unfortunately she gets way to exited when she sees powerful ninjas, but she has never pulled out a note pad and a pen,usually it's her senbon that's pulled out. said Zabuza before grabbing his sword from under him and jumping down.

Kushina grabbed the pen and pad and wrote:To Haku Momochi from Kushina of the red death, be the best ninja that you can be and be proud of who you are. PS: if you would rather be a leaf ninja rather then be a weapon then see us at Tazunas bridge in wave. yours truly: Kushina Uzumaki-Namakazi. Then she passed them back to Haku who squealed in delight.

Now that you've got what you want, can you move Haku so we can get to our fight? asked Zabuza forcing himself to **NOT** growl in annoyance at what his daughter just did after all the emotional barriers that he forced her to put up they were destroyed just by seeing Kushina. Haku moved out the way but before Kushina could move she felt A hand on her shoulder. Narutos eyes were closed while he shook his head in the negative which confused her greatly. Naruto unsheathed his swords and walked forwards and opened his eyes and to everyones surprise,he had the sharingan active.

I'm your opponent Momochi. said Naruto as he got into the furious tiger kenjutsu style stance,ready to attack at any seconded. Zabuza scanned Narutos stance not seeing any were to attack and got furious at the fact that a mere genin has a better stance then him, a jonin. Zabuza dashed at Naruto but got a huge surprise when he sidestepped the attack and sliced at Zabuzas right leg cutting it very lightly and to the naked eye it would look like he only scratched ! Was that supposed to hurt?! asked Zabuza before grabbing his leg in pain. Yes,yes it was. said Naruto in a smart ass way.

(1 hour later)

Naruto puts his swords to Zabuzas throught in a scissor like fashion,but he put his swords up and helped Zabuza up. Why'd you spare me,there 's got to be a catch to this. said Zabuza suspiciously. just to give you an option,come to wave in one to two weeks and tell me if you want to be a ninja of the hidden leaf or not. If you say yes then we bring you to be ninjas of the leaf. And if i say no? asked Zabuza ready to fight if necessary. Well,if you attack us i will be forced to kill you and your daughter but if you don't we can let ya'll live another day. said Naruto. I'll think about it. said Zabuza in a thoughtful voice before dissapering in a puff of smoke.

Team 7 and Tazuna kept walking but after five minutes they found a bandits camp. They were about to walk away until they heard the sounds of whips lashing on flesh. Naruto jumped up onto the branch of a tree then made a hand seal. Byakugan! said Naruto as veins connected to his eyes bulged out.

He seen bandits all over the camp and were also wiping men,women,and children. In his anger,Naruto blacked out,the last thing he heard was the sound of a furious fox.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto woke up in a bed in a small room with little to no things in it. He got up and put on a black muscle shirt,red t,camo pants,black hoodie,white socks,and white shoes with red checks on them(nikes). Naruto grabbed his weapons and left the room and walked down stairs were e found his team, the client,and who he guessed was his family sitting at the kitchen table. The woman with blue hair ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU! she screamed before putting him down. What am i being thanked for? asked Naruto in confusion.

You really don't remember,do you? asked Kushina. No mam. said Naruto. you slaughtered the bandits and saved many men,women,and children from being turned into sex slaves,recruits,or worse...they get killed brutally. Said a little boy named Inari. Well whatever i did to them is to good for them. said Naruto. well i'll teach ya'll some new jutsu since ya'll have great chakra controll. said Kushina.

...

AN:I am glad that darksun82 talked me into getting back to these stories and i'm gonna keep them going as long as i can.

i love all my fans like family,your all the inspiration i need to keep it all going.

If you want me to put a song into these stories let me know in a review.

your brotherly friend:rougemage251 :P


End file.
